


Can I Keep You?

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, Gen, Line of Durin, Lorien - Freeform, Lothlórien, Marchwarden, Princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dwarf Prince of Erebor, Kili, goes running to his friend, the Lorien Marchwarden, after the others tease him endlessly, and finds the courage to ask the Elf, if he can keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep You?

“Haldir!”

Haldir looked up from crouching by an Orc track and frowned seeing it was Kili that called him, the Dwarf had never used the Marchwarden's name before then, so it told him something was wrong. Kili came running at the Elf with great speed, making Haldir curse in Sindarin and change his crouch to brace himself for the Dwarf's impact and just in time for Kili to collided with him at full speed.

“Ugh!!” Haldir groaned, putting an arm around the Dwarf Prince at impact and used his other arm to keep them from going to the ground. “You're too big to do that, Kili.” he remarked. But Kili closed his arms around the Elf's midsection and buried his face in the soft fabric of his shirt, holding on tight to him. The Elf looked down at the Dwarf, confused at his behavior.

“Kili?” he whispered, hugging him close and protectively. “What is it? What's wrong?”

Kili shook his head, twisting the back of the Elf's tunic and cloak in his fists and burying his face more into his chest. Haldir frowned deeply, rubbing Kili's back and cradling the back of head in his hand, pressing his lips to the Dwarf's chocolatey brown hair.

“Tell me.” He whispered.

Kili sniffled, turning his head and pressing the side of his face to the Elf's chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Why does everyone tease me?”

Haldir sighed softly and frowned down at him tenderly, hearing how hurt he was by the others teasing him about his beard and other things. “I don't know why, Kili.”

“I never did anything to them.” Kili sulked, sighing hard and pressing his ear closer to the Elf's chest to listen to the beat of his heart, it made him close his eyes and relax. The Marchwarden didn't say anything in reply to that, knowing that it would only cause more upset over the situation and he didn't want to upset the Prince anymore that he already was.

Haldir tilted his head to the side to look into Kili's face and raised an eyebrow at him. “Kili?” Kili nuzzled closer the Marchwarden and started to snore. Sighing softly, Haldir pressed his lips together and looked around, shaking his head.

“Every time.” he whispered, holding Kili closer and rocking slightly. 

 

It had been sometime since Kili had fallen asleep in the Elf's arms and Haldir's body was starting to ache from the awkward position. He shifted to try and get into a more comfortable position, but stopped feeling Kili's fingers tighten their grip on the back of his clothing, his dull nails scrapping into his back in the process. Kili took a staggered breath in and his body started to tremble against the Marchwarden's. Frowning down at him, concerned, Haldir realized the Dwarf was actually crying in his sleep. Shifting to sit down, with his back against a mallorn tree, Haldir repositioned Kili to pull him into his lap fully and cradled him in his arms, tightly. He rocked the Dwarf Prince more and hummed softly, trying desperately to calm and soothe Kili and after a few minutes, the Dwarf calmed and fell back into a deep sleep, whimpering occasionally, and drooling some on Haldir, but the Elf didn't mind, it sort of warmed the Elf's heart.

 

“Can I keep you?” Kili's voice came, causing Haldir to pick his head up, he had dozed off some.

“What?” He asked, looking down at Kili, who tilted his head up to look at the Elf.

“Can I keep you?” The Prince asked again, his expression and eyes soft and vulnerable.

“Why would you want to keep me?” Haldir asked back.

“Because you're so nice to me. You're always there for me and take care of me when I need it.” Kili explained.

“Your uncle, Thorin and your brother, Fili, do the same thing.”

“But not like you do. Thorin wouldn't hold me when I cry from my nightmares of getting Erebor back. Fili tries, but it doesn't always work, it usually makes him cry because he knows why I'm crying and....” Kili's voice trailed off.

Haldir tilted his head to the side slightly, “And?” he pressed.

“I-I...I think I...I love you.” Kili whispered, looking down and messing with the bottom clasp of Haldir's tunic.

A smile spread onto Haldir's face as he glided his long fingers through Kili's hair. Kili looked up him and frowned confused seeing the smile on the Elf's face.

“What?” he asked, his heart pounding against his ribs.

“I love you too, Kili.” Haldir replied.

“You what?”

Haldir smiled more and laughed lightly, amused, before dipping his head and pressing his lips to Kili's in a warm kiss. “I said, I love you too.” he repeated himself against the Dwarf's soft lips. Kili pulled back some, looking at Haldir surprised.

“Really?” he asked.

Haldir nodded, still smiling.

“That means I can keep you?”

“Yes.”

Kili beamed throwing his arms around Haldir's neck and hugging him hard. “Thank you, Haldir.” he whispered in the Marchwarden's ear.

“You're welcome, my Prince.” Haldir whispered back, contently.


End file.
